Commander Ramna
Commander Ramna of Nym's Stronghold on Lok is the third (i.e. tier 3) trainer for the CorSec Squadron of Freelance Pilots. You can find her in the cantina at location (527, 5061). When arrived at Lok, type: /way 527 5061 to create her waypoint. When you come to Cmdr. Ramna, you have reached the tier 3. From now on, you don't need to gain XP in order to learn a new pilot skill. Instead, Cmdr. Ramna will teach you a new skill after you have completed one of her missions. She won't have Duty Missions for you. There will only be real missions. Pilot Missions Some Hints These missions can be tough, here are some hints: * Don't fly alone. Especially, if you do the third and the forth mission. Get some help by one or more experienced pilots. * Your ship gets better maneuverability when you set your throttle to 50% * You can make your fighting life easier, if you disable your enemies first one by one and kill them afterwards. * Use your Pilot Trap Skill to get some assistance, when the going get's tough. They can at least destroy your disabled enemies. * When the going get's really tough, commence a quick in-system-jump to another area of the System * Keep in mind, that the Dathomir-Station can only repair 75% of your damage. First Mission The first mission is divided into three parts. *'First objective': Lok System: Recover Nym Vessel *'Second objective': Endor System: Patrol Supply Line *'Third objective': Endor System: Survive the Scavenger Attack *'Enemy opposition': Tier 3 ships *'Reward': 25,000cr and the level 6 Subpro Military-Grade Reactor. *'Skill tought afterwards': Special Warships (Skill), giving you the certification for the TransGalMeg "Ixiyen" Fast Attack Craft (tier 3). Lok System: Recover Nym Vessel Your mission is to investigate and recover a pirate's ship that sent a distress call. Once in space, you receive the waypoint of a tier 3 X-Wing. Select the ship's engines and disable it. After that, fly close to the pirate and stop your ship. Then your flightcomputer uploads a virus to the X-Wing. The last thing to do is to escord the ship safely to its jump-point, where it jumps into hyperspace. After that, you receive your next mission via comm-call. You must not land on Lok. You have to jump directly to the Endor system (I chose area D-435). Endor System: Patrol Supply Line First, you have to patrol a couple of waypoints, until you receive the message of the arrival of the transport (tier 4, escorted by 2 tier 3 Z-95). Escort it to it's destination. There are two attacks of tier 3 kimogila-waves. Endor System: Survive the Scavenger Attack After the transport has reached its destination, there is an attack of 4 tier 3 Ixiyen fighters. After finishing them, you can return to Commander Ramna to claim your reward. Second Mission *'First objective': Dathomir System: Capture the Weapons Shipment *'Second objective': Dathomir System: Survive a Black Sun attack *'Third objective': Dathomir System: Courier a Decoy between two CorSec Fighters *'Fourth objective':Dathomir System: Survive a surprise attack *'Enemy opposition': Tier 3 and tier 4 ships (Ixiyen and Kihraxz) *'Reward': 25,000cr and the level 6 Mandalmotors "Inferno" Starfighter Engine. *'Skill tought afterwards': Advanced Alliance Starship Component Use (Skill) Dathomir System: Capture the Weapons Shipment Closest Hyperdrive point is "Dark Force". Inspect a civilian shuttle (tier 3) around Dathomir for contraband. Intercept a weapons shipment intended for the Black Sun. You have to disable the shuttle by destroying its engines, then inspect it and after that, dock with it. When done, you receive your next objective via comm-call. Dathomir System: Survive a Black Sun attack Fly to the new waypoint. There you will be attacked by several tier 3 ships (Ixiyen and Kihraxz). The attack-force consits of serveral attack waves: *3 Ixiyen Tier3 *2 Kihraxz 1 "Agressor" Ixiyen Tier3 *2 Ixiyen Tier3 1 Rihkxyrk Tier4 *3 Ixiyen Tier3 And at the end a last wave with : *1 Ixiyen 2 Kihraxz Tier3 Dathomir System: Courier a Decoy between two CorSec Fighters Rendezvous and dock with a CorSec-Fighter to pick up a load of cargo and deliver it to another fighter. On the way, you will be attacked by a couple of tier 3 ships. After you finished them up, you meet a second CorSec-Fighter and dock with it. When done --surprise-- you are attacked by 5 Ixiyen (tier 3), which leads to the next mission. Dathomir System: Survive a surprise attack Just shoot down these five fighters and you are done. After that, you can finally fly back to Ramna. Category:CorSec Squadron Third Mission During the first mission, the Black Sun managed to infect your ship's computer systems with a virus that enabled them to listen your entire comm-traffic. Now, you will use this virus against them. *'First objective': Dantooine System: Rendezvous with a CorSec contact (1) Jump to Isryn's Veil. *'Second objective': Dantooine System: Rendezvous with a CorSec contact (2) *'Third objective': Dantooine System: Escord a CorSec freighter *'Fourth objective': Dantooine System: Patrol *'Fifth objective': Dantooine System: Destroy Black Sun attack group *'Enemy opposition': Tier 3 and tier 4 ships (Ixiyen and Kihraxz) *'Reward': 25,000cr and the level 6 Sorosuub "V-1" Weapon Capacitor. *'Skill tought afterwards': Advanced Technique (Skill) Dantooine System: Rendezvous with a CorSec contact (1) Meet a CorSec KSE Firespray and dock with it. Dantooine System: Rendezvous with a CorSec contact (2) Meet anoter CorSec KSE Firespray and dock with it. Dantooine System: Escord a CorSec freighter Escort a CorSec freighter to its jump point. On the way, you will be attacked by tier 3 and tier 4 ships (Ixiyen and Kihraxz). Don't get the freighter get too far ahead of you or the mission will fail. Dantooine System: Patrol Fly a small patrol and hit a couple of waypoints along the route. I didn't run into any opposition. Dantooine System: Destroy Black Sun attack group This is the tough part. You have to destroy a Black Sun Gunship and its escort of tier 3 and tier 4 ships (Ixiyen and Kihraxz). Fourth Mission Now it's your turn to find and kill the pirate leader *'First objective': Endor System: Destroy the Evil Raider Tyrant *'Second objective': Endor System: Survive the Evil Raider Assault *'Third objective': Endor System: Survive the Evil Raider Assault *'Fourth objective': Endor System: Recover Information from Raider Tyrant *'Enemy opposition': Tier 3 and tier 4 ships (Ixiyen, Kihraxz, Scyk and Dunelizard) *'Reward': 25,000cr and ship armor *'Skill tought afterwards': System Balance Programming (Skill) Endor System: Destroy the Evil Raider Tyrant * Kill the Evil Raider Tyrant (tier 3 Kimogila) * and his escort of four ships (tier 3 Scyk and Dunelizard) Endor System: Survive the Evil Raider Assault * You will face up to eight tier 3 Scyks and Dunelizards * Survive until you get the message, that "Data has been sent" Endor System: Recover Information from Raider Tyrant * You receive a new waypoint, where you will meet three enemy fighters * Disable one of the three Kimogilas. Then inspect it and dock with it. After that you will receive a new waypoint. Endor System: Transfer the recovered goods to a Corsec Lancer * Fly to the new Waypoint * On the way, you will be attacked by six tier 3 ships (Scyks and Kimogilas). Shoot them down * Meet the CorSec Lancer and dock with him Finish After you finished this mission, return to Cmdr. Ramna. She will reward you with a Level 6 Kuat Systems Engineering Handcrafted Durasteel Plating Armor and transfer you to your next trainer, Adwan Turoldine.